I Spy with my two little eyes
by NoPunchingBabies2013
Summary: Ever since Santana was saved by a mystery girl (Nikkole Thwacks AKA Thrax) her life has been lackluster at best. All Santana has known since that day was to put on a face and feel no emotion,to be quick with her words so that she never has to fight physically. Thrax introduces her to Puck,Britt,Artie and a whole lot of secrets,running,fighting and romance Badass Spy!Brittany
1. Chapter 1

_Let me know what you guys think. I DO NOT OWE GLEE or any of its characters. It just happens to be a shitty show that leaves everything to the imagination._

_Welcome to my imagination :)_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Santana POV

"I don't believe you Thrax; do I look stupid to you?" I yell across the room with a little more venom then intended.

"I know that you think you're just being funny, but you are not fooling me, I know you oh too well. Nikkole Eddie Thwacks, awesome and badass. Yet sometimes you're so passive aggressive and naive. " I speak calmly and end with my signature smirk.

She starts to run over to me and then strikes a pose with her arms crossed and puts on her gangster face. I can't help but giggle now that I know what's coming next.

"When you see me in the streets, remember you don't know me.

Always hating on a G, I'm that Ninja you wanna be."

She raps while she pop locks closer to me. "Imagine if everyone knew that you were just all talk…cheka" My smile drops and I panic.

"What are you talking a-about? Why are we even talking about this? Answer my question bitch!" I attempt to detour the conversation .

"When did you ask me a question lil miss mild sauce? Stop hollering in my ear girl."She said trying to cover my mouth.

"I asked you why did you go to jail for me? You didn't even know me, and then you come back to completely change my view of the world. My parents kicked me out Nik, and now all of a sudden you have money coming out of your ass. What the fuck are you not telling me?" I'm rambling

"Calmate por favor. Listen, I have MY reasons; none of which are any of YOUR concern. By the way, your parents kicked you out because you tried to put the moves on me son. I told you that I would take care of you, you're my lil homi and you know damn well that I produce beats as well as fight for this money." Thrax finishes and pats me on the head in that annoying superior way that she does so much.

Normally she doesn't let me use her government name; today she let me use it twice within the same conversation, she's up to something. Before I can call her out on her bullshit, she is gone; anit that just like a ninja.

* * *

My Name is Santana Lopez, I am 17 and almost CO-Captain of the WMHS Cheerios. Two years ago to this day, I was attacked by cheerleaders and beat up pretty badly to the point where I had to go to the hospital. I woke up groggy and cranky to a medium sized brown skinned girl facing the window talking to herself. Before everything went all dark, I remember this girl tackling the girls so they would stop beating on me. Upon having this realization, I wanted to do nothing more then ask for her name and thank her; but as soon as I lazily went to open my mouth, two officers walk into my room and arrest her. Confused as fuck and in severe pain I lost consciousness again. A day full of test and CAT scans later I was released and was more or less angry. Angry because I didn't get to meet 'my savior', and even more pissed that on the first day of 9th grade I ruined my fucking awesome outfit.

The remainder of the school year went by super fast; mainly due to the rumor that I beat three cheerleaders to a bloody pulp but also thanks to my new 'friend' Quinn Fabray. Quinn is a petite blonde who has the personality of a deranged nun; I mean everything about this girl was so sweet, and yet she could destroy you with either a look or have the football team turn you into a frozen statue of slushy. She walked up to me on the second week and told me that if I didn't join the Cheerios then she would actively make my life a living hell until I transferred or killed myself; all the while wearing a smile sweeter then cotton candy. I swear to this day that I had made a deal with the devil accepting Quinn's offer, but what was I suppose to do. It was a 'with her or against her type deal', and the rest of that year she spent time teaching me how to be a winner… or actually, how to be one of Quinn's mindless followers. Of course someone as weak as me would so easily forget who they were.

A year later and on the first day of school, something caught my eye. There was a brown girl, a little bit taller then me with a Mohawk in Principal Figgins office. It was the girl from the fight and the hospital; now all I had to do was creep around to hear her name. I pretend to need a copy of my schedule from the front desk to get as close as possible to hear the conversation.

_(Flashback)_

**"Miss Nikkole…"**Figgins starts but is interrupted

**"Thrax."** The girl sates simply

**"Ok, Miss Thrax. I will not tolerate violence in my school for any reason. I do not care if you did not start it; as long as you are on probation you will behave yourself AND join a club to complete your community service. Do I make myself clear?"** He said rather quickly in his annoying as fuck accident, clearly not expecting an answer.

**"So, if I were to say that I didn't understand a word of what you just said yet I agree, can I go; I have to tinkle"** She retorts smugly

**"Nikkole"**, I say to myself. I finally know her name.

Although she looks different, taller, more muscular, and has a Mohawk; I can tell it's her, I can just feel it. Hearing her mouth off to Figgins isn't something I expected, but it's actually quite refreshing. I break out of thought when I feel someone behind me.

**"Fucking Santana! Where have you been, we have newbs to destroy in like 20 minutes ago."** Quinn smirked

**"All's you had to do was say that you missed me fraGAY; awe look you're blushing."** I commented with obvious malice

**"Bitch, don't play with me. Get your lame ass to practice NOW!"** she says in her head bitch voice.

Later that day, after school; as I was walking home from cheer practice I saw Nikkole. Before I could figure out my course of action, my feet were already walking towards her on the playground. She didn't look up from her book, but I noticed she flinched at how close I was getting. I silently and nervously took a seat in the swing adjourning her swing. Suddenly she closed her book and looked up at me.

**"You're such a creeper."** She laughs out

**"What, no. I mean I was creeping on you this morning, but 'this' is just a coincidence. Anyway, I think you're lost; this is Lima Heights Adjacent, my 'hood. What's your name?"** I ask her, not wanting to just call her by her name when she has no idea who I am.

**"Yea, I kinda saw you this morning. You are not very hard to notice after all cheka"** She says gesturing to my uniform.

She continues,** "Me amo Thrax, and you must be 'The' Santana Lopez."**

**"First off, stop speaking Spanish to me; you sound as ridiculous as you look. Secondly, I just wanted to say thank you."** I finish quietly.

She just looks at me and for some reason all I see is hurt and confusion in her eyes.

**"I have no place to stay. My parents packed up and left once I got arrested"** She husks out looking at the sky.

Although I didn't know her to be any different then a serial killer, I still owe her..right? This girl is only in this predicament because of me; this is my fault.

**"You can stay with me."** I speak as I get up and begin fixing my skirt.

**"For real yo? Are you sure?"** She ask wide eyed

**"Wow, can you look even more like a pitiful puppy dog. Of course, now hurry up before I change my mind. Where is your stuff?"** I ask looking around.

**"Gracias! Gracias! Oh, I don't have any stuff just what's in my book bag."**

After fabricating the perfect lie to tell my parentals, I settle on telling the truth. What kind of person refuses to help their daughters' savior; I don't know, but they are not my parents thank God. Nikkole didn't talk much, or at all for the rest of the night after dinner. I made a makeshift bed on the floor beside mine and she silently thanked me before lying down. When 2 hours went by and I was still staring at the ceiling I realized that she was also still awake. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say. 4 days went by with the exact same routine of us barely communicating. However on the fifth day things took a strange turn.

**"Santana, scoot the fuck over."** She demanded half asleep.

**"What-t-t, you want to sleep in my big comfy bed with me?"** I joked stretching to take up the entire bed.

**"Your shitty prison bed, is giving me back problems. I actually prefer if we traded beds for the night, but no; I don't mind sleeping with you. You sexy beast."** She finishes while jumping on top of me. Once I see that she is trying to tickle me, I flip us over so that I am now straddling her with her wrist pinned to the bed.

**"So you like to be on top eh?"** Thrax says panting a little bit.

**"Yes duh! I think that it's just not right if I'm not in control."** I breathe out a little too eagerly and look directly in her eyes. Ok, so I'm 16 and a virgin; but I like to touch myself. I know what it feels like to be turned on and I'm starting to get that nagging in the pit of my stomach. For about a year or so, I've known that I'm more attracted to girls; but I'm a cheerleader, you know.

"**Don't start looking at me like that cheka. What you're thinking about doing, is a very bad idea."** She looks at me seriously and sits up abruptly so that I'm on her lap; faces mere inches apart.

Next thing I know, my lips are attacking hers and at the very same second; my dad walks into my room.

_(End flashback)_

* * *

Blah blah blah, shit happened and I ended up 'here', living with Thrax and her friend Brittany.

Britt is the most beautiful girl that i have ever saw and no other will ever compare to her. Her eyes are so perfectly blue and her body is...oh my god-those abs,legs,her wonderfully tones arms. I wonder what she taste like. At first when we moved in I thought that they had a thing going on, mainly because they would always disappear together and how touchy they were. Recently I've come to notice that she is just that way with thrax because when it comes down to it- I never see her with anyone else and she rarely acknowledges that I exist. I spend a lot of time with Quinn and the kids of Glee that we use to formally torture.

Originally I was tricked into joining Glee with Nikk,but after a week of so, she stopped attending practices claiming that she had to go "make some paper". So in spite I tricked Fabray into joining with me, with the extremely convincing argument of crushes their hopes an dreams. Honestly I could care less about bullying people,I just secretly needs an outlet to express myself and I love to sing. Funny, now that I think about it, that fucking bitch was helping me out yet again. Nikkole seems to just be that that type of person,obviously I don't know a lot about her but she is far from a stranger to me. I don't completely trust her and she knows because she is well aware that I know when she is lying out of her ass. I guess you can say we have this understanding that i won't ask question or judge, but as long as she is lying to me she won't have my trust. She reminds me of Ninja-with her virtue and need to protect and save people all the time;but sometimes her eyes are so cold and she is distant.

* * *

With Thrax gone,that leaves just me Britt and her fat ass cat Tubby rolls or whatever. That fucking thing is huge; like it ate both of it's parents and all of his siblings. Thank God it's Saturday, I am due for some much needed rest after cheer practices and that insane argument with Nikk that went nowhere. I decide that since it is so beautiful outside that I should do some yoga to relieve some tension before i take a shower and camp out in bed. As i'm unrolling my mat, I notice Britt just standing at the glass door watching me with a smile on her face. She opens the door and walks towards me.

**"I bet you're really flexible and quick from cheer leading huh."** She says blatantly checking out my body from head to toe.

I nod my head in response.** "Are you feeling adventurous today because there is something that I wanna try with you."** She retorts finally making eye contact with me.

Yes.I will play with your yes yes I certainly will. Wait wtf am I thinking about that for. Settle down Santana.

*Next chapter will be Britt's POV and you'll get a clues as to where I'm going with this. Sorry if it's kinda rushed and all over the place. Next chapter will be better focused.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let me know what you guys think. I DO NOT OWE GLEE or any of its characters. It just happens to be a shitty show that leaves everything to the imagination._

_My imagination is endless :)_

Chapter 2:Warrior Princess Barbie

Brittany's POV

Hmmm…She has a nice body, but I wonder if those boobs will slow her down. Doesn't matter anyway, because I've been doing this longer and I'm the best. Thrax told me to assess her skills; this is going to be no fun.

**"Have you ever been in a fight princess?"** I ask while I am stretching out my arms and legs

**"Don't fucking call me that, Barbie…"** she spits out, **"…Are you trying to start something or what; what's your deal?"**

I stifle a little laugh at the nickname she has given me and look directly at her.

**"My deal, Santana; is that your gangster ass walks around like you're the boss, yet you obviously are just all talk. Basically I just want to see if you have any potential to be useful in this life."** I finish nonchalantly.

Though a bit harsher then intended, I am not wrong. Santana doesn't know it yet, but the day Thrax saved her was also the day they both showed up on some pretty nasty people's radar. You see, Thrax never made it to Juvie ; nor did I for that matter. I was arrested when I was twelve for stabbing my father in the neck with his knife, which he deserved because it was the same knife he killed my mother with in front of me when I was eight. He was head of some organization that kidnaps kids, and trains them to be perfect little assassins/spies. My father experimented on me, and trained me up until the day he died. Drugs were injected into my spine to turn off my emotions and switch to automatic survival mode. While I don't regret killing him, my biggest mistake was not realizing that he didn't work alone. When I was arrested, they took me to an underground military base type place. To my surprise, there were hundreds of kids of all ages. For three years I excelled in every test and death match that was thrown my way; killing seven kids older then me in the process. The boss man, Mr. Chang, took notice of my skills and when I was 15 he sent me on a mission to scope out and bring back a good batch of kids. I hijacked the juvie bus that had Thrax on it, and to be honest if she wasn't on that bus I would probably still be recruiting kids for them and killing innocent people.

_(Flashback)_

**"What the fuck yo! Did you just kill him, is he dead?"** A chubby black girl shouted right next to my ear.

I ignore the kids and their silly questions; I think that it's pretty clear that he is dead. Fucking duh. I push the driver out of the seat and take the wheel; I have a deadline to arrive at the drop zone. As soon as I pull over, I am ambushed by 5 kids, 4 boys and that black girl from earlier.

**"I don't know who you think you are girly, but nobody especially a little twig girl like you gets the drop on 'The Puckersaurous'"**, A boy with a Mohawk laughs out

The three other boys no including the Mohawk boy have me pinned down, head against the wheel and the girl is checking my pockets; I assume for a phone. As soon as her hand is reaching my jacket pocket, I grab her arm with the crook of my elbow and use it to knock one of the boys off of me. The boy falls down, and with my right arm finally free, I reach over to grab the boy who has my other arm ; I grip the base of his neck and pull it towards mine instantly knocking him out. The other boy pulls me up by the neck and attempts to chock me while the Mohawk guy lands a blow to my stomach.

**"You only think you're slick, see puck right her…"** he gestured to himself ,**"…anit got no time for that."**

Before I can even reply to his dumb ass comment, my survival mode kicks in. I grab the dagger out of my left boot and stab the boy chocking me in the eye; as he is rolling around on the floor screaming in pain, I approach the Mohawk boy with my expressionless face.

**"If you don't sit down and shut up, I will have to make you."** I say through gritted teeth.

**"Oh you think you bad cause you have a knife? Little girl, I guess you haven't noticed my guns."** He said annoying confident.

At this point I decide that he will be useful so I opt out of killing him; however, He seems to be the leader, so I need to make an example.

I push him into the seat and immediately plunge my dagger straight through his thigh.

**"I dare you to move. Dinosaur boy."** were my final words to be said on the bus.

Ten months later, I was put in the cage with Puck and the black girl from the bus; Puck was bigger and bruised from his fights/training, and the girl was more muscular, with a Mohawk just like puck. Normally I only had to fight one opponent at a time, but who was I to complain.

**"Warrior Princess Barbie, we meet again. Word around here is that you're the best, but me and Thrax here are the prefect tag team. Just consider this beating as a thank you, you deserve it. After all, it is you're fault that we are here."** He says circling me sizing me up.

The girl is just leant up against the fence watching me carefully. Thrax…why does that sound familiar? Oh…right. She has become one of the most promising recruits having won 7 fights, but has never actually killed any of her opponents. I've never seen her fight, this shall be interesting.

I lock eyes with Puck and get into my defensive pose, daring him to come at me.

He walks up to me with his hands guarding his face; regular boxing style. I was anticipating him to throw a straight right, but instead he positions a leg behind my left foot, and extends his arm to try and knock me down. Of course, I know just how to counter that; I use his momentum to bend all the way back so that my left hand is on the ground and my right foot come up to strike him in the back of the head.

**"Come on, you have to do better then that Dinosaur boy."** I say preparing to attack.

I get close enough so that he is both in my reach and I can easily get beyond his reach. I throw a left hook, which he dodged, but left his entire right side defenseless; I kicked him hard in the ribs. With a quick reflex he grabs my leg and elbows me in my thigh. Not going to lie, it hurt a little bit, but I've felt 'real' pain, and this was nowhere near it.

I drop down, because all of his strength is focused on hammering away at my leg; I get his arm in the process trying to get an arm lock to manipulate my position. I must not weight anything because he picks me up with the right arm that I have a hold of and slams me hard on the ground. Ouch. As he picks me up again to go for a second slam, I kick both of his kneecaps which brings him to the ground. Seconds later he recovers. I make a mental note that he has a quick recovery time, a lot of upper body strength, and his movements are primal, not at all strategic. Attacking his ribs, knees, and dodging his hits would slow him down, and leave him winded. Shit, I almost forget, the girl. Where is she? I look around until I see that she is doing something with her hands; I guess making signs, but I can't decipher them.

Just as I turn around to Puck, he is coming at me with a series of kicks and punches that I barely have time to get out of the way of. Damn. He catches me with a flying knee, and I loose my balance. Luckily I know all sorts of bailouts for a fall, and end up right back on my feet in the path of a still charging Puck. I challenge his punches blow for blow, knocking his arms to the side so that that narrowly miss making contact with me. Suddenly he stops attacking and walks off to the side where Thrax is standing. They start whispering to each other; No doubt discussing the fight and preparing to switch places. Puck scoffs and leans against the fence glaring daggers at me while Thrax shoots me a smile and begins walking towards me- Then it hit me that the boy was just a decoy, and I was probably getting played; but what the hell are they up to and why are none of the adults around to supervise like they always do?

No more games, I will not be played; this is my domain, I run this. Always will, and always have.

As soon as she is within striking distance, I throw a right hook; she simply steps to the side, grabs my arm and pins it against my back; making sure to tweak my elbow so that I couldn't move my arm with popping it out of the socket.

**"Since your so good at following orders. Play dead."** She whispers into my and then stabs a needle into my neck.

Suddenly my eyes feel heavy,and all I see is unicorns and rainbows...then there's nothing but darkness.

**"Wake up Warrior Princess Barbie"** I hear a familiar voice say.

I blink my eyes a few times trying to clear my vision. Oh great... the Mohawk twins. I lazily try to sit up, but quickly notice that I am tied up in nylon ropes.

**"What the hell is going on? Where am I?"** I question calmly

Inside I was freaking out a little, but I know better then to show it.

Thrax walks over to me and knells down to untie the ropes gently and slowly.

**"No worries Blondie, You're safe now."** She retorts.

She continues once the ropes are untied.

**"What I don't understand about you, is why haven't you tried to get out. Clearly you are the strongest K.A,why did you let them use you without a fight?"** She ask, now sitting cross legged beside me watching me closely.

I take a deep breath trying to regain some life back into my body and sit up.

**"My dad did something to me, I don't know what exactly; but Miss. P told me that I have three personalities. One Defensive, one offensive, and the other is me. I don't like to fight, I like rainbows,stuffed animals,and unicorns;but a part of me really enjoys it. I am just barely a human being anymore; I've forgotten how to use my emotions, I've killed, and I have no one but the organization. I have nothing to live for, other then what I was made for; Killing and fighting."** I say expressing no emotion.

It's true. I am a killing machine, it's all I know- but I lied. I haven't forgotten how to use my emotions, I just turn them off when necessary.

**"I see. While I was watching you fight, I noticed that you weren't giving it your all; You landed mostly counters. That along with the fact that you think so lowly of yourself, just proves that you have emotions. It's horrible what your father put you through, but you don't have to let that dictate who you are. I use to think the same as you; that all i was made for was to cause chaos and fight. Funny thing is, being in the organization gave me something to fight for. Puck ,Artie, Mike and I all have the same reason to keep fighting. Mike is Mr. Chang's son; his dad did experiments on him as well. With Artie's serum, His personality is the on is control, he no longer acts as a reflex, he can control it."** She finishes by patting Mike on the shoulder.

**"I know what your going through, trust me. Let us help you out of the dark"**, the Asian boy speaks softly.

Is there really help for me? Why would anybody want to help me; I know I've tried to kill all of them at some point.

Just as i'm considering my options and scoping out an escape routine ( I can't help it, I'm operating on default right now), I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

**"What..."** That's all I got out before all I saw was blackness, again. I really wish people would stop sticking me with needles I mean damn, can I get a warning or something.

_(End flashback)_

*Next Chapter will pick up were the first chapter left off Britt vs. Santana sparring match. The story will get easier to follow, I just have to rush some stuff, so i'm going back and forth between the past and present. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Let me know what you guys think. I DO NOT OWE GLEE or any of its characters. It just happens to be a shitty show that leaves everything to the imagination._

_Pure Imagination:)_

Chapter 3: Dirty Deed

Santana's POV

She can't be serious, can she? This bitch hasn't said a single word to me since I got her and all of a sudden she wants to fight me. Why do I have a feeling that I'm being set up-Damnit, Te voy a Matar! Thrax.

**"Whoa."** I say leaning back to dodge a lazy blow to the head.

**"Not bad, but I wasn't even trying to hit you…yet"** She said too smug for my liking.

This bitch is crazy; not trying to hit you, my ass. Clearly she is not normal, because normal people don't just swing at someone and then claim to not be trying to hit them.

**"Escuchen homicidal Barbie! I don't want to fight you; this is suppose to be my relaxing yoga time."** I say backing up and trying to stay away from the constant approaching girl. Clearly she is possessed. Jesus, help me.

The nerve of this girl to be smirking at me, when clearly I'm not about that life; I just wants to get my yoga on.

**"Silly- silly Spoiled brat. This is not a fight; if it were, you would be dead"**, she says the last part coldly.

Dead? Was that an audible Gulp? Who is this girl, and why am I so turned on right now? I know I should be afraid and run as fast as I can, but my legs and libido have turned into my enemies. Fuck –fuck- fuck you legs, what do I do?

I close my eyes and throw a punch with my left hand. I open my eyes and realize that she caught my hand. She's laughing; I can't believe this girl is laughing like this is the most casual thing in the world.

**"Was that suppose to be a punch? You're not even trying; just relax Santana, oh and don't close your eyes."** She advises me

Blondie drops my hand, and takes a stance; both hands up guarding her face with her legs slightly apart and bent.

**"Here I come!"** She shouts coming towards me.

Left hook-dodged

Left jab-dodged

Right uppercut-dodged

Knee-Fuck, when did that get here. Ow.

**"Why are you doing this?"** I breathe out holding my side where her knee landed.

**"I have MY reasons, which are none of YOUR concern"**, she replies.

Wait…what did she just say? I tolerate Thrax's ridiculous excuses and allow her to talk down to me because I owe her. Now here is this crazy girl feeding me the same bullshit. Nu uh, Not happening.

Before I can make a move, my body is moving of its own accord. I am now attacking her with a flurry of kicks, landing one low on her left leg. I have no idea where this is coming from, but it feels…kinda good.

**"Hmph…Did I strike a nerve…"** She snorts.**"… Was it something I said, maybe?"**

I close in on her again, faking a left jab to catch her off guard with a spinning back fist. Totally saw that in a kung Fu movie and always wanted to try it. Hells yea. I'm so going to make Blondie call me papi after this.

Apparently my blow aren't powerful enough, because she just whips her head back around and says, **"So…I take that as a yes."**

She speed walks up to me, hands by her side and head butts me. Yes, she head butts me; and not a tap either, more like an 'I want to cause permanent brain damage' type way.

As I am on my knees holding my head, she walks up to me and pushes me back on the ground before straddling me. I must say that even though this hurts, like a bitch, all this fight has really managed to do is make me soaking wet. Sure, I'm on the ground in pain and getting my ass kicked…but still there is this beautiful, sexy, blonde girl on top of me. So, I count this as a win.

**"She was right; you do have some fight in you. I apologize for hitting you, it was a reflex."** She shrugs as she massages the bruise on my head.

Is it a bad thing that, all I'm thinking about is how if I die now, I will at least go happy? Who wouldn't want to die with Barbie sitting on top of them gently stroking their forehead? Exactly; No fucking body, that's who.

**"I was right; Thrax put you up to this. Why?"** I asked refusing to look into her eyes.

**"I told you. She wanted to make sure you can handle this life, and take care of yourself."** She smiles at me sincerely and I can't help but look into her beautiful blue eyes.

**"Where is that Ninja at anyway? I have a few words for her ass."**

She stands up and offers her hand. I begrudgingly accept and let her lift me into her arms. Wow, she is much stronger then I thought. This feels nice.

Finally upstairs, she sits me down on her bed. No clues as to why we are in her room, but her bed smells so good, I could care less.

She speaks softly into my ear, **"Santana, I'm going to give you a shot now. It won't hurt that bad, but you will be asleep for a while afterwards."**

**"Shot-t-t, fo-r what-t?"** I stutter

She leans down and kisses the bruise on my forehead somewhat easing the throbbing pain. I can't move and yet, I don't want to anymore.

**"Its fine, I promise. At least I'm giving you a heads up, and of course explain more to you when you wake up. I was never so lucky."** She says.

Ow, I felt a prick on the side of my neck. After a moment, everything gets all blurry.

I hear her whisper, **"Get some rest, your going to need it."** And then everything is black.

* * *

Thrax's POV

Sometimes I question whether I'm doing the right thing by them or not, but I'm not guaranteed to always be around. Santana needs to learn how to defend her self; I have to give her the PS (Perfect Solider) shot and just let things play out. Hopefully Brittany won't go too hard on her; but I know Santana, She has rage, so there is fight somewhere in there. Not to mention that her real father is the one in charge and wants her dead, because he has one heir; a son two years older, who was my superior back in K.A's(Kid Assassins . For now, there is no need to tell her everything, just what's important. I haven't even told the others just to be cautious. There is a race to kill her, and stop us from bringing them down. I don't have a choice other then to bring her into the fold; I can't think any other way to keep her safe. They didn't even know she was still alive until I described her to them. All I can hope is that the end justifies the means. Shit, I need to text B.

_To: Warrior Princess Barbie {Update}_

* * *

Brittany's POV

She looks so peaceful when she is asleep and not talking shit. I'm amazed as to how her breath stays so fresh. I smile at her and then get out my phone to read my text, its Thrax. I quickly respond back.

_To: Anthraxx {Dirty deed is done. Sleeping Beauty's curse will end in 30.}_

I can't help thinking back to how her eyes lit up when she started to fight back; it was like seeing a completely different person. Although she obviously didn't stand a chance, I have the bruises to prove that she can do some serious damage. Sucks for her that they will be healed by the time she wakes up. I wonder how she will react to the shot, it changes you personality slightly; some more so than others. Good thing we have the serum; or else she would kill us all, and today just isn't a good day to die for me.

* * *

Santana's POV

**"She should be waking up soon,"** I hear Brittany say quietly.

**"Yeah, you think? If i remember correctly,your ass has been saying that for the past hour. Callate, por favor."** Thrax said in an impressive accent.

So she doesn't only speak Spanish around me; and her accent is suspiciously perfect. Right about now, I am just pretending to be asleep; too busy trying to take in what is happening to even remotely open y my eyes. Not that I know what is happening, but right now just seems to be a good time to go over all possibilities; anything is possible, because the limit simply does not exist.

**"Don't touch me!"** I yell as someone is violently shaking me back into reality.

I open my eyes to find Thrax holding onto my arms. She looks so sad and defeated; maybe I should hear her out, I do want to know what's going on. Alright Santana; Play it cool to coax information and plane an escape route.

**"Hey, cheka. You in there?"** She looks at me worried

**"I apologize, you scared me. Can you please tell me what's going on"** I ask casually making sure to scan her face to gauge her reaction.

I notice her brow furrow, seemly to suggest that she has just realized something.

**"B, bring me the Serum. Hurry up!"** She calls towards the hallway

Just as I see the Blonde walk in with another needle; every fiber in my being starts telling me to get up,and get away.

I sit up abrubty, and elbow Thrax off of the bed; she gets back up instantly and goes towards the Blonde and the door.

**"Lock the door."** Thrax says slowly to Brittany.

The blonde shuts the door,locks the handle and then breaks off the handle.

Looks like we have to fight. Of course...wait, who is we?

* * *

Brittany's POV

**"Wow, that was fast; Looks like I get my rematch soon than expected."** I say sweetly cracking her neck side to side.

She takes a defensive stance and says nothing.

**"Not very talkative this time. You must be afraid to get your ass kicked...agai..."** Before I could even finish my sentence she was landing blows.

A nice combination I must admit; A right, right, left, front kick. I guess, i deserve this. Hmm, this the first time anybody has ever laid more then two hits on my consecutively. Feels refreshing.

**"Shut up and fight. No talking."** She demands reading herself to attack again.

_*Next Chapter will pick up from this chapter. Artie and Puck will be introduced next chapter. Also, Brittany and Santana's first kiss._


End file.
